poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Equinelantis
Here's how the story of Equinelantis goes in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. see a live traffic jam on a busy expressway. Patchy is in one of the cars in it. He is also wearing sunglasses Patchy: Let's go! his horn Hey, kids. Rush hour traffic here in Encino is really bad. A little music should calm my jangled nerve. At least my dash-in hi-fi still works. puts a cassette tape and puts in the radio, which breaks The ultra-rare-back-on-track destroyed! And I'm gonna miss the new Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades cartoon if this traffic doesn't move soon! groans and moans. Patchy's CELL PHONE rings. The ringtone is SpongeBob's piccolo from the theme song. Patchy answers the phone Who's calling? Yes, Patchy here. Start squawking. Potty: squawks (on phone) Hey, Patchy, the new Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades cartoon is about to start. Where are you, brawk? Patchy: Stuck on the 101. Be a dear and record it for me, will you? Potty: phone Oh, I threw out that old Betamax machine in the garbage. Patchy: You what?!! Potty: phone Oh, calm down, beardy. Patchy: Potty, you know how important this cartoon is to me! honks his horn at Patchy Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my parrot! Potty Sorry, Potty. Just some land lubber. hangs up Potty? Potty? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Guah. Dropped again. closes his phone Curse this traffic! traffic starts moving again Oooooh! pulls up his anchor. Patchy drives into a desert-like area Arrrrrrr, home at last. What the...? eyes pop out from behind his pair of sunglasses, breaking them Encino... it's gone. NO...!!! cries You know, kids, this reminds Patchy of an old story. Another story of a lost city. Why don't you go check it out? Oh, Encino. the Paramount logo was introduce, the films begins as a title comes up and says: "Years ago, when Equestria was smaller there was a great city called, "Equinelantis." Kingdom of Emperor Lunarlight, and birthplace of King Solar Flare King Solar Flare: Beautiful, isn't it father? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, my son. King Solar Flare: sighs Emperor Lunarlight: What's wrong? King Solar Flare: If only Queen Starshine was here. Emperor Lunarlight: Starshine, was a beautiful mare, my son. But she's in a better place now. King Solar Flare: Yes, at least I still have my 2 daughters. Emperor Lunarlight: Indeed. How are they doing right now? King Solar Flare: They are doing just fine. girls are sneaking up quietly to the adults Princess Celestia: Alright, I'll say when. Princess Luna: No! You said, I could do it. Princess Celestia: Okay, okay. Princess Luna: But.... You can be my extra. Princess Celestia: Sounds good. King Solar Flare: I wonder what those 2 are up to now? Emperor Lunarlight: You never know, son. fillies tackle their father Princess Celestia: We got you! King Solar Flare: You certainly did! lifts them off his back and hugs them I love you 2, you know that? Princess Luna: Indeed we do father. Months later Guard: Your higness! It's ergent! Emperor comes out Unicorn staillion: Your highness, I hate to interrup you, but we have a problem! King Solar Flare: out Father, what's going on? Emperor Lunarlight: Something. Uniron stallion: The Draconequuses are causing their troubles again in the feilds! Emperor Lunarlight: growls Those morons just won't leave my kindon alone! Guards! Soliders! Get all of your men ready, if we can't reason with those draconequuses. Then it's war! The Draconequuses king: War?! Draconequus soldier: Yes, sir. The Emperor has declared war. The Draconequuses king: Then it's war they'll get! Draconequus soldier: But there is one setback. takes the king to a group of draconequuses who are arguing Draconequus soldier #2: Ah your majesty. These guys beleive we should stop causing chaos amonst the equines, they don't want to go to war. Draconequus: Indeed. Equinelantis Emperor Lunarlight: It has announced, that we'll have war! Equines: shouting Emperor Lunarlight: Good! We shall go to war pretty soon! agrees and leaves the castle grounds, then King Solar Flare walks up King Solar Flare: Father. Emeperor Lunarlight: Yes son? King Sloar Flare: I'm afraid to say this, but I'm gonna have to send my childern to a safer passage. Emperor Lunarlight: What? But son, their our family! King Solar Flare: I know, but I can't risk those beasts hurting them in anyway. It's the only way. Emperor Lunarlight: You're right. Do as you wish. Draconsequss walk up King Draconsequss: Alright, my friends. We will show those equines what happens when you mess with a draconsequus! Emperor Lunarlight: Hurry, son! They're coming! King Solar Flare: Don't fret father, I get the escape boat ready! Where are my daughters? Princess Celestia: You're it. tags Luna and runs off Princess Luna: I'm gonna get you! after her King Solar Flare: Cellie! Luny! I need you 2 girls here please! Princess Luna: Okay, Father! 2 head to where their father is Princess Celestia: We're in trouble. come up to King Solar Flare King Solar Flare: Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey